


Her Rigid Hospitality

by hmhm46



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Captivity, Chastity Device, Drink Spiking, Drugged Sex, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Forced, Futanari, Goblins, Hand Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sweat, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmhm46/pseuds/hmhm46
Summary: New adventurers have it rough.Good thingyouran into a goblin who's eager to share a drink and show you the ropes. And her dungeon.And her cock. ♥
Relationships: Reader/Goblin dickgirl, You/Goblin dickgirl
Kudos: 66





	Her Rigid Hospitality

_Where...?_   
  
Your murky gaze drowsily lingered on the low ceiling -- hardened earth, if the dim light wasn't deceiving you. Then... this was a goblin's burrow. _But how did I...?_ Your eyes found the lone light-source. A candle, melting upon a stone plate, alongside a wooden cup, upon a stone tray, in a grinning goblin's lap.   
She sat at the bed's edge, shamelessly baring her petite, green breasts. Below them was a soft belly with the slightest hint of fat, and below _it,_ a dark-brown leather loincloth; which matched her unkempt hair and left your imagination little to work with when it came to her sizable rear. Apart from that, she only wore boots, you recalled, though her name still escaped you.   
  
"You had me frightened there." Her voice was less lively than earlier.   
  
You tried to blink the blurriness away. She wasn't grinning at all. In fact, there was plain concern on her face. It began to jog your memory, especially once you imagined it with a perpetually smug smirk and half-lidded eyes. _Lediolm. No, Ledi. She preferred Ledi._   
  
You'd only met her yesterday, when she offered to share her crackling campfire, and her lengthy stories. Paying attention to them was nigh impossible, given the many strange names involved, and her choice in attire. That aside, it made for a cozy evening, and was all that kept you from panicking at the fact that you had no recollection of following her home, or anywhere for that matter.   
  
"What happened? Where am-?"   
  
"You said you weren't feeling well, and just fell over on your ass." ...Now that she mentioned it, there _was_ a deep, dull ache in your rear. And your body felt _strange._ "Figured you might have fallen ill, so I brought you back home. I doubt it's anything serious."   
  
"Thank you, but..." You tried to sit up, calling upon strength your sluggish body clearly lacked. Leaving to find a doctor wasn't an option. Ledi observed you with a glint in her eyes, before moving the tray from her lap to yours, and crawling into bed to support your back. The girl was half your height, yet you couldn't have stopped her if you'd tried.   
  
It was only as the thin sheet slipped down your chest that you realized you were naked. Head to toe. The tray thankfully hid your shame. "Your clothes were all sweaty by the time I dragged you here." Her breath warmed your neck. _"Bare it_ for a day or two."   
  
You couldn't help but imagine the tiny, concerned girl hauling you back home. It wasn't your fault, or anyone's, but that was a painful thought. "Sorry, I hope I wasn't too heav-"   
  
"Aww, don't worry. Human boys are easy to handle." She pressed her perky breasts against your back and reached around to lift the cup from the tray. It clattered as you imagined the four green fingers wrapping around something... something else. They looked so soft, and her claws were smooth and harmless.   
Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice how hard you'd gotten. "Now drink up, it'll help you feel better." Her voice was almost sounded suggestive in your aroused state. The approaching cup's contents helped take your mind off it.  
  
Milk, she claimed. You would never have guessed, having tried it yesterday. Certainly, the color was right, but the smell was pungent, the flavor salty, and the drink itself so sticky you could hardly swallow it. You wouldn't have bothered trying, if she hadn't assured you it was safe to drink. Well, not even then, if not for your robust manners. You tried to relax, and allowed her to bring it up to your lips, and spill it into your mouth.   
  
It wasn't as bad now that you knew what to expect. Perhaps it was one of those things people called 'an acquired taste'. One you'd be sure to acquire, given how remnants of the viscous liquid clung to your mouth, no matter how much you struggled to gulp it down. Her free hand gently massaged your throat to help you take it all. You looked to her eyes and found hungry encouragement. "Drink, boy."   
It was impossible to say no to her whispering. It made you feel so weak.   
  
You were so focused on swallowing to the tune of "Good boy~.", you'd only noticed the cup had been emptied once Ledi lowered it. There was a twinge of disappointment in your chest as she did so. You only just noticed the disheveled state she'd left you in, and began to calm your breathing. A finger traveled your up neck, to your chin, then to the corner of your mouth, collecting a trickle of spilled milk. She held it there, expectantly. You gulped again, looked away in shame, and parted your lips. She made sure to thoroughly rub the taste into your tongue, and finally caught it between two fingers. "Say thank you."   
  
You would have to rethink your stance on manners once this was over.   
"...Hanhk hyou." You blushed while her half-lidded eyes focused on your tongue.   
  
"Mmn, good boy~." She retreated, easing you back onto the pillow, and stepping off the bed. "Rest up. You wouldn't wanna be caught all weak and helpless, right?" She reached for the tray, and you immediately, if clumsily, reached for your aching length. You made it in time to keep the sheets from tenting, but you'd stained them a while ago.   
  
Ridiculous explanations sprang to mind all at once. "I-"   
  
She yanked the sheets from your feeble grip, allowing the candlelight to find your smooth, hairless skin. ...It wasn't this hairless yesterday.   
You were given no time to question it, as she lowered the tray and her hands hastily joined your own. You froze up as her palm found your throbbing shaft. "You really _should_ calm down." She cupped your sack, gently rolling it between her fingers. "Nothing I haven't seen before." She leaned in, grinning. "Or used.   
You _will_ let me use you, won't you boy?"   
  
The noise that escaped your mouth wasn't 'yes', but served just as well. You moved your sluggish hands away as she crept back into bed. She laid onto her belly and playfully kicked her legs back and forth, leaving her smug face mere inches away from your cock. For a while, she only teased your balls with her thumb, dangling you between mild discomfort and pleasure.   
  
She seemed to enjoy the needy look on your face, never looking away, even as she wrapped her thumb and index fingers around your straining dick's neck and allowed her hand to sink. It kept going until your skin went taut, then her grip tightened and worked its way back up, milking a dollop of precum out of you while she cooed. She never so much as spared it a glance as her other hand left your sack with a possessive squeeze.   
  
You gasped as she lubed her newly empty palm up with your pre, slathering it up with circular movements. She picked up the pace as you began to squirm. Her other hand held your cock in place, making sure you can't escape the intense stimulation. She'd barely done a thing and you were already so close. It didn't escape her notice. She slowed down, brought her hand to her lips and licked it clean. "More?"   
  
"Mhore." You replied with nary a thought. Only, your mouth was a little numb, and the sensation seemed strangely familiar.   
  
Her grin broadened as she gradually peeled your foreskin back, teasingly placed her pinky onto your glans, and allowed the skin to engulf them together. You looked on in confusion before she started swirling the finger around, making sure to rub against the head's underside. Her stirring started off slow, but soon found enough lubrication to sliiide around, and managed to bring you to the edge of an orgasm you've been aching for. Your eyes begged for one final push, but she was content to leave you hanging. Pleased, almost.   
  
She dragged her pinky back, collecting a dollop of pre and heading lower, and lower.   
  
You gasped. "Nho. Noh thehe!" Your tongue was so clumsy, and your hands useless.   
  
"Not where?" She feigned confusion as her finger slipped past your relaxed ring. You couldn't even clench up around it, your body was so weak. Like... like yesterday!   
"I can make you squeal like a maiden, if you'll let me, boy." She reached into her loincloth, struggled for a moment, and released a firm pillar of dripping, green flesh. All while her pinky worked to prepare you for more.   
  
Your breathing became frantic, and you squirmed away, eyes glued to the plump monster between her legs. It almost reached her knees. "Yhou... dhugged mh!"   
  
Her cock pulsed at that, releasing a fresh drop of pre. "Mmn~ of course I did, boy." She casually gripped your balls to keep you in place, and sat up. "I've wanted you for a long while now." Her cock bumped into yours as she compared their sizes. It was so warm, and so much bigger. "But you're clearly not interested in becoming my husband." Her grin faded for a moment, only to return with renewed vigor. "...Or wife." She groped your ass before crawling on top of you on all fours, leaving a sticky trail as she dragged her cock's tip closer.   
  
"Ghet ohh!" You whined, clumsily nudging her away, only to have her nuzzle against and capture your hands with her own.   
  
"Besides, I've always wanted to tame a human male." She twisted, sat onto your chest and kicked her boots off before raising her bare, sweaty feet over your face. "Those boots are meant for heavy snow." Amused, she wiggled her toes. "So~ silly of me to wear them in spring."   
  
You could see every detail, every wrinkle on her soles. The skin was so puffy and pale -- it looked much softer than the rest of her. And she was already so soft... You turned your head away as far as it could go, but their smell followed. It didn't remind you of anything, other than, perhaps, your pillow. It was better not to think about why that was the case.   
You began to breathe through your mouth and closed your eyes as her feet descended towards you. The sight of Ledi's smug face followed you into the darkness. "Don'h though... mhe!"  
  
She took the opportunity to stuff four toes past your lips. "Quiet, footslave." The taste seared itself into your mind and assaulted your senses. You were too weak to bite down, or to stop her from catching your tongue between a sinfully soft pair of toes. "This mouth of yours has gotten quite lax, hasn't it?"   
  
You tried not to think about the noisy, wet stroking as her foot plugged your mouth up, forcing you to breathe through your nose. _'Footslave'... disgusting._  
  
Her other foot settled on your nose, forcing it into the pliant flesh of her arch. Her toes danced with glee as you thrashed, helpless to stop her. "Even things you dislike can become pleasant, if your body grows to associate it with pleasant things. Did you know that, footslave?"   
  
" **MMHHG!** "   
  
She prodded your dick with a finger. "And _I'm_ not sure you dislike this at all."   
  
Your eyes shot open in shock as you tried and failed to comprehend why you were still hard.   
  
"I wonder how you'll feel about me in a month or two. Maybe the smell alone will be enough to make you docile for me." She popped her toes free and began to rub her sweaty soles against your face, marking you with her scent. All while her hand pumped up and down her shaft. "But for now..." She repositioned, turning her face towards your cock, and yours towards her own.   
  
"Nhoo..."   
  
Her feet clamped onto the sides of your face and her hands guided her leaking tip towards your gaping mouth, taking their time, and soon, taking you as well. "Just close that sweet little mouth of yours if you don't want this to happen. I'll understand."   
  
Your mouth refused to obey. Your jaw-muscles were far too relaxed.   
  
"You're sure?" She teased, her voice dripping with smugness. "I'm not sure a meek little human like you can take me."   
  
Her loincloth covered your head, trapping you with her hot musk, and leaving you in the dark. You couldn't help but imagine the sight of her ass -- the way it would feel between your fingers...  
You tried to shake your head, only to have her feed the oversized tip into your mouth. "MmfFF!"   
  
She writhed at the vibration, and pressed on. "Such a perverted boy~." She chuckled. "Well then, if you're certain."   
  
_GLuK  
_You gagged around her length, drooling as it teased the entrance to your throat, heedless of your discomfort. The scent of her soles still ruled your senses, and her balls hung closer each time she shifted her hips to find the path of least resistance. Your hands uselessly clung to her doughy, miniscule body. She almost seemed to enjoy it...   
  
"Theeere~ we go." She rubbed her palms against your bulging throat, cooing as you gagged for her.   
Her heavy, musky sack had finally settled atop your nose, and her toes wiggled as you inhaled. "Good~." She whispered, basking in pleasure as you struggled to accomodate her cock.   
  
Her legs quaked as she gradually withdrew by an inch, and slid right back into your receptive mouth. "Haaaa...." She exhaled, blissfully. "Such a relaxed little pussy... I bet we can train it to take me without the 'milk' too..." She slid back again, and settled into a rhythm, gradually increasing her pace as your throat gently convulsed around her. "I can... barely take it as it is."   
  
You coughed, spilling frothy spit past your chin as her balls slapped against you.   
  
"I've been holding back... I promise I'll... last longer next time my lo- little- little slave." She shuddered, clutching your fingers for support and guiding them along her body. Her ass and belly felt so soft in your hands. "And you... won't last at all~." She muttered between gasps.  
Her toes scrunched up harder and harder. "So... tell me..." Her body tensed up and her cock pulsed. "...do you like it better..." She frantically hooked a twitching leg behind your neck, to keep you in place. "...from the tap!?"   
  
Hot liquid was spilled directly into your throat as she fought to withdraw, and give you a proper taste of it. Her grip strengthened and her body jerked erratically as pleasure stole her words. "HAAaaaAAAaaAAH..."   
She withdrew, gasping as you dragged your numb tongue along her length, and leaving only her tip inside you. "Drink it... dri...HAAAHN!" She poured ropes of cum into your mouth, and finally pushed back in, balls deep, once your mouth was filled.   
  
Her weight and your exhaustion held you in place as she cooed and tenderly stroked your hands while she regained her strength.   
She shuddered as you swallowed her cum for what must have been the third time, judging by the taste. It wasn't as viscous as before... That must have been whatever she added to your drink...   
  
She dragged herself off of you, made sure you were still breathing, smiled, and stumbled towards the foot of the bed.   
  
You hadn't come. She abandoned you at the edge, and you lacked the energy to do anything about it, or pay attention to what she was doing. Your eyes slowly slipped shut as lukewarm liquid was poured on and rubbed into your half-hard cock, then your balls, and finally, your twitching little hole. You groaned as her finger loosened you up for what felt like a bottle, from which she poured the oily substance -- deep inside you. She slid it free once it was empty, and you, full. You managed a glance as the liquid began to heat your flesh.   
Her fingers held a cold, metal ring, and fitted it around the base of your cock and sack.   
  
"Whah ah yhou...?"   
  
"Shhhh. You need rest. Let mistress take care of you."   
  
You were so weak, you couldn't stop her. Obedience was the only choice that remained.   
  
She tugged a snug, matching sheath onto your length, whispering: "Softer, softer, theeere~ good boy."   
Her warm breath tickled your thighs, but the cold contraption made sure you went limp, just as she wanted. Metal kissed metal, and she sealed the deal with a tiny, ornate padlock.   
  
"Whaih... pheashe..." You tried to close your thighs, but the milk kept you so drowsy and useless.   
  
She produced a key and sensually slid it into the lock as a finger slid into _you._ "Shh shhhhhh, it's okay." **_Click._** "You're mine, you naughty boy." She kissed your thigh, lovingly staring at the cruel device she'd slipped onto you. "All mine."   
  
You began to panic as hot flesh found your hole. _She's already...!?_   
  
"Shhhh. I'll come back for you in the morning." She reached for the sheet and dragged it onto you, feeling you up as she went.   
Her lips found yours, before she forced herself off, picked up the tray and shuffled out of the room, taking the dim light alongside her. "I'll dream of you."   
The sturdy door was locked, twice-over.   
  
You laid there, on the human-sized bed, in a near-empty room that was too small for humans, unless they crawled.   
  
Her scent still lingered. You closed your eyes, and tried to sleep, as needy heat engulfed you.   
  


* * *

  
The sturdy door was unlocked and opened with a _creeeeak.  
  
_...  
  
"I'll never give in... to someone like you..." You panted, glaring up at her from all fours.   
  
She didn't exactly come off as intimidated, especially after you glanced at her cock, which was so close you could almost smell it. She hadn't bothered to wear her loincloth today, and your asshole felt so hot... so empty. "Is that so?" Her smug grin returned as she leaned back against the wall, slipped a foot free of her stuffy boot and held it up to your nose.   
  
Thoughtlessly, you took a deep breath and allowed her gorgeous sole to lead you down to the floor. Your cock strained against the tight metal sheath. _This isn't right... it... it's the potion... Has to be..._   
"You... poisoned me!" Drool trickled past the corner of your mouth.  
  
"Such a dramatic little footslave~." She glanced down at the wooden cup in her hand. "It's perfectly harmless, and your strength will return in day or two." She playfully coaxed your mouth open with her toes before pinning your chest down with her fat rump.  
Her dripping tip prodded your cheek. There was no way your ass could take it, yet the thought of finally being claimed only excited you. "That is, unless..." A hungry look crossed her face.   
  
You tried to wriggle away from the approaching cup's lip, but the task's futility was obvious.   
  
"Bottoms up. ♪" 


End file.
